Life and Potato Fries
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: It isn't a date. Really it's not. It's just Connie and Sasha going out to McDonald's once or twice a week, eating fries, and talking about life. Fluffy Springles AU.


**Life and Potato Fries**

Eating at McDonald's was one thing, but eating there with Sasha was another.

He called at 4:30, knowing that she just finished studying.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Wanna go get some fries?"

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he pictured her starting to drool.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, her voice low and dreamy.

His smile turned into a grin.

"Awesome. I'll see you there?"

"Mm, see you…"

It was a 30 second call, and Connie was already putting his shoes on. His roommate glanced up from his laptop and smirked.

"You like her."

"Shut up Horseface."

He glared at him and walked out, closing the door just a little too hard.

The McDonald's was right across the street from their six story apartment building. Open 24 hours daily, he and Sasha go there and eat once or twice a week. It wasn't a date or anything, it was a casual "two-friends-talking-about-life-while-eating-french-fries" thing. Or so they thought.

He saw her at the bottom stairway while he was two flights up.

"Sasha!"

She looked up and flashed him a grin.

"It's my turn to pay! I'll see you there!"

His mouth opened to say something, but her ponytail was brown blur as she ran down the steps.

"Wait!" He called, but it was no use. She cleared the last flight in seconds and sprinted outside.

He was out of breath when he entered the restaurant. It took him two minutes to reach the bottom and another to cross the wide street.

"What took you so long?"

Her voice came up behind him as he was looking up at the menu. He turned to face her and sighed.

"The stupid stoplight was taking too long."

She smiled. "Well it's a good thing I already ordered." Her eyes traveled to the tray of two large order of fries that now lay on the pickup table.

He stared at the food. Steam was coming up and the smell of fried potatoes filled his nose.

"Whoa."

Her smile grew wider. "I know. It's freshly cooked."

They sat across from each other in their usual spot right next to the window. The tray of steaming fries lay before them with about 20 packets of ketchup on the side.

"So how's life?" He asked as he opened a pack and emptied it out on the tray cover.

She grabbed two fries and ate them. "Good. How's yours?"

He shrugged and dipped a fry in the ketchup. "Good, I guess. Nothing going on." He then put it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Wow."

She watched him eat four more, while her mouth was full of potato.

"This is delicious!"

Her head nodded a yes. "I know."

They spent the afternoon talking and eating. Sometimes telling jokes and sometimes discussing relationships.

"You know, Jean and Marco think we're dating."

Sasha looked at him in the eye. "I think Jean and Marco are dating."

He let out a short laugh and reached for another fry. His hand hovered over the pile and his eyes met hers.

"I seriously think so too."

Now it was her turn to giggle, making him smile triumphantly and throwing the fry up in the air, catching it in his mouth.

"It's getting late, we should go."

The fries were gone, but they still were talking.

Connie looked out the window. The sky was dark and passing cars now had their headlights on.

"Connie?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to her.

"Yeah it's pretty late…I-I'll walk with you!"

She smiled and stood up, stretching her arms. He followed suit and picked up the tray, throwing it in the trash.

"How long have we been here?"

Connie pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 6:27. We've been here for two hours."

Her eyes widened slightly. "New record."

He grinned and held the door for her. "Yep."

When they excited out of the fast food place, she turned to him.

"Thanks."

He stopped a few steps in front and faced her.

"For what? You paid for the fries."

She shook her head. "No not for that…just…thank you."

He stared at her, confused. "Um…you're welcome."

Sasha felt her cheeks warming up and she hid it with a smile.

He smiled back and, surprisingly, he didn't feel awkward at all. He felt relaxed, not to mention full, as they walked side by side back to the apartment.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _A/N- Springles Everyone. Sasha and Connie. Springles. It's canon. I swear it is. XD Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Should I write more about these two? Review and let me know what you think. Until then,_

 _Sayonara! (^_^)*_


End file.
